


In Your Eyes I See Our Future

by lokivsanubis



Series: Marvel Flashfiction [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate universe - No Powers AU, Billionaire Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Bingo Discord, Characters with amputations, M/M, Mentions of past war violence, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Steve is a photographer, ex military Bucky Barnes, ex military Steve Rogers, falling in love with art, fluffathon, literally Tony falls in love with a photo of bucky, loving blue eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: Tony goes to an art exhibit and falls in love set a set of portraits. After meeting both the artist and the model he can’t help but fall in love with them too.A flash fiction story under 1000 words of stuckony written for the Bucky Barnes Bingo Romance Fluffathon event in preparation for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020.Prompt: A , Art, Admire , After with a gif of a babbling stream.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Flashfiction [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	In Your Eyes I See Our Future

Tony stood there for a long time captivated by the stylized photograph of the softest blue eyes and the most glorious resting bitch face he had ever seen on such a handsome face. He brought the wine glass to his lips as he continued to admire the artist’s work. The photo was truly stunning. 

He turned to the artist’s instructions next to the piece. 

_ Photo taken before deployment, please step to the left to observe a photo of the subject after his return.  _

Tony stepped into the room on the left and gave pause. The image was of a red hand reprint across the left side of that gloomy face. But it wasn’t the obviously blooded handprint or the words,  **For The People** or  **POW/MIA.** Written boldly upon the corners of the image. No what gave the billionaire, former playboy, and frivolously doting philanthropist pause was again those eyes. 

Hardened by their experience and changed, but still the most beautiful and softest blue he had ever seen. 

After the event was over Tony demanded to meet the artist. He had to meet the model. He had to understand what I’m those hauntingly beautiful blue eyes called to him. 

He purchased both pictures for nearly a million dollars, well over the auction price of ten thousand dollars. It was for charity he reasoned when people questioned. He was a reformed weapons dealer. He had a heart too. He would tell them. 

For he had a heart alright and currently it was beating to meet the subject of these photographs. He had to meet them. 

It took nearly three months, nowhere near the New York Minute he figured it would to find the artist and the subject. Tracking down the rather free spirited and outspoken former army officers, Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant James Barnes had taken a lot of effort. The two were living basically off the grid in a cabin in the woods. 

Tony sent a representative who was returned with no reply. He grew annoyed after the tenth messenger returned with still no reply. He canceled all his calls and cleared his schedule for a weekend off the grid in the woods. 

After getting turned around and assuming he would be left for dead he came across a stream running along a trail. He figured if he followed it maybe he’d be able to find some kind of signal bars and get himself out of this situation. 

Just as he was cursing his luck for falling for beautiful blue eyed broody bastards he came across were the stream emptied into a reservoir. There near the shore of the lake was a small cabin he recognized from the file that read,  _ Pretty Blue Eyes _ on his desk. 

He was thankful for the beaten up black Jeep he spotted in the drive. It meant they were home. Or so he thought as a green Subaru Forester echoed up the path opposite of him. 

He blinked as the car drove up to him and the driver's side window came down. Tony looked at the driver and thought to himself, well aren’t those just the prettiest blue eyes? They were a different shade to those faded baby blues from the photo. This pair is bright and alert, calculating as they take Tony in.

He realized the person is speaking when he hears a laugh from within the car. “I think yah broke him Stevie, tone it down a bit.” The laughter died down as the voice which sounded like home and felt so inviting turned to him, “Hey Doll you lost?” 

Tony shook his head after a moment, “Umm,no… I’m looking for someone. An artist named Captain Steven Grant Rogers.” He said taking off his sunglasses. 

“Ah this is your rabid fan. The one who bought yer photos Stevie.” The voice teased. 

“Shut up Buck. He only bought two photos.” The protective blue eyed blonde replied. 

Tony looked into the car and paused, “They were of you.” He said suddenly shocked and awed. “And I must say you’re even more beautiful in person.” 

Buck didn’t say anything to that. A blush clear on the brim of his nose and high on his cheeks. 

Steve rolled his eyes and invited Tony into the house for a drink. It was then Tony discovered Steve was missing a leg and Bucky an arm. He saw first hand the chaos war can bring. 

After a year of friendship he learned about the mission that went bad. The explosive that took Steve’s leg and Bucky’s time as a POW. 

After twenty three months, nine days and thirteen hours Tony managed to get both his army boys to look at him for himself as he looked at them for themselves. That first night had been one for the books.

After three years of romance and secret rondevous, a journalist named Eddie Brock caught on. 

He gets exclusive coverage of the story of the century, billionaire philanthropist and apparently secretly married Anthony Edward Barnes-Rogers- Stark was living a happy alternate life off the grid with two military vets, a retired IED detection dog named Brock and two orphaned kids of UN peace keepers killed in active combat zones. 

After everything was published, printed and openly debated on public forms, all Tony had to do was turn the TV off. He looked down at the drying signature lines he’d fax back to the office later. He sent Pepper a photo before shutting off his phone. She knew were to find him. He’d grown to like his life in the woods and honestly Pepper has always loved the concrete jungle so he’s give it too her. 

Bucky looked over at his spouse noticing the mischief clear on his face. “What did you do?” 

Tony blinked innocently, “Nothing much, just started on an early retirement.” 

Bucky shook his head and called to Steve, “Best prepare the guest room. Pepper and Rhodey will probably be here in the next two to three hours.” He teased. 

Tony couldn’t help but smile contented. He wouldn’t have this any other way. 


End file.
